The Beautiful Stars at Night
by TheStationmaster
Summary: The airplanes go on a camping trip, but Snuffy is afraid of the dark.
1. Original Version

**Another Jay-Jay story, this time it's "The Beautiful Stars at Night" with added lines by tate310. Enjoy and comment.**

The airplanes at Terrytown Airport were excited. Big Jake was taking Jay-Jay, Tracy, Herky and Snuffy on a camping trip at Terrytown Campground.

Everyone was excited, except for Snuffy, who was afraid of the dark.

"Don't worry!" said Big Jake. "This is going to be the best camping trip ever.

"And it will be fun!" added in Jay-Jay.

But Snuffy was still nervous.

They soon arrived at Terrytown Campground.

"Well, here we are." said Big Jake. "We should find a nice comfy place to sleep."

"How about behind the trailers?" suggested Tracy.

"We need wide-open space." explained Big Jake. "That way, we have plenty of room to sleep."

"Can we roast marshmallows?" asked Herky.

"Of course! We can roast them by the campfire."

But Snuffy was still nervous about the dark. He didn't want to reveal his fear to the others.

Later, after the gang had finished eating delicious marshmallows and sang campfire songs, it was time for the airplanes to go to sleep.

"Time to go to sleep everyone." said Big Jake.

"Why is Herky already asleep?" asked Jay-Jay.

"I don't know. Those marshmallows probably tired him out."

Soon, all the airplanes were sound asleep.

But later that night, Snuffy had trouble sleeping. He was nervous that a big scary monster was coming after him.

Nervous, he taxied over to Herky, who was snoring, but very quietly.

"Herky?" he whispered. "Are you awake?"

But Herky didn't answer. He was sound asleep, dreaming of all the wonderful nature that was around him.

Then, Jay-Jay opened his eyes, and noticed that Snuffy wasn't sleeping.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Can I tell you something?" Snuffy replied.

"What's the matter?"

"I have this really big fear of the dark, and I'm nervous that a big scary monster is after me."

Jay-Jay laughed.

"There are no big scary monsters! But there is nothing to fear of the dark."

"Why is that?"

"Look up at the stars. Remember how Herky told us earlier that the stars are like little twinkling lights in the sky?"

Snuffy looked at the stars, and he smiled.

"And remember how Tracy told us that the moon was like a night-light?"

"I do! And since the stars are like little lights, and the moon is like a night-light, I think I'm over my fear of the dark!"

Jay-Jay felt proud of himself, and Snuffy learned that everyone needs a little light to see at night.


	2. Script

**Here is the script for "The Beautiful Stars at Night" Enjoy and comment.**

 **NARRATOR:** The airplanes at Terrytown Airport were excited. Big Jake was taking Jay-Jay, Tracy, Herky and Snuffy on a camping trip at Terrytown Campground.

Everyone was excited, except for Snuffy, who was afraid of the dark.

 **BIG JAKE:** Don't worry Snuffy! This is going to be the best camping trip ever.

 **JAY-JAY:** And it will be fun!

 **NARRATOR:** But Snuffy was still nervous.

They soon arrived at Terrytown Campground.

 **BIG JAKE:** Well, here we are. We should find a nice comfy place to sleep.

 **TRACY:** How about behind the trailers?

 **BIG JAKE:** We need wide-open space. That way, we have plenty of room to sleep.

 **HERKY:** Can we roast marshmallows?

 **BIG JAKE:** Of course! We can roast them by the campfire.

 **NARRATOR:** But Snuffy was still nervous about the dark. He didn't want to reveal his fear to the others.

Later, after the gang had finished eating delicious marshmallows and sang campfire songs, it was time for the airplanes to go to sleep.

 **BIG JAKE:** Time to go to sleep everyone.

 **JAY-JAY:** Why is Herky already asleep?

 **BIG JAKE:** I don't know. Those marshmallows probably tired him out.

 **NARRATOR:** Soon, all the airplanes were sound asleep.

But later that night, Snuffy had trouble sleeping. He was nervous that a big scary monster was coming after him.

Nervous, he taxied over to Herky, who was snoring, but very quietly.

 **SNUFFY:** Herky? Are you awake?

 **NARRATOR:** But Herky didn't answer. He was sound asleep, dreaming of all the wonderful nature that was around him.

Then, Jay-Jay opened his eyes, and noticed that Snuffy wasn't sleeping.

 **JAY-JAY:** Is everything alright?

 **SNUFFY:** Can I tell you something?

 **JAY-JAY:** What's the matter?

 **SNUFFY:** I have this really big fear of the dark, and I'm nervous that a big scary monster is after me.

 **NARRATOR:** Jay-Jay laughed.

 **JAY-JAY:** There are no big scary monsters! But there is nothing to fear of the dark.

 **SNUFFY:** Why is that?

 **JAY-JAY:** Look up at the stars. Remember how Herky told us earlier that the stars are like little twinkling lights in the sky?

 **NARRATOR:** Snuffy looked at the stars, and he smiled.

 **JAY-JAY:** And remember how Tracy told us that the moon was like a night-light?

 **SNUFFY:** I do! And since the stars are like little lights, and the moon is like a night-light, I think I'm over my fear of the dark!

 **NARRATOR:** Jay-Jay felt proud of himself, and Snuffy learned that everyone needs a little light to see at night.


	3. Christian Script

**Here is the Christian script for "The Beautiful Stars at Night" Enjoy and comment.**

 **NARRATOR:** The airplanes at Terrytown Airport were excited. Big Jake was taking Jay-Jay, Tracy, Herky and Snuffy on a camping trip at Terrytown Campground.

Everyone was excited, except for Snuffy, who was afraid of the dark.

 **BIG JAKE:** Don't worry Snuffy! This is going to be the best camping trip ever.

 **JAY-JAY:** And it will be fun!

 **NARRATOR:** But Snuffy was still nervous.

They soon arrived at Terrytown Campground.

 **BIG JAKE:** Well, here we are. We should find a nice comfy place to sleep.

 **TRACY:** How about behind the trailers?

 **BIG JAKE:** We need wide-open space. That way, we have plenty of room to sleep.

 **HERKY:** Can we roast marshmallows?

 **BIG JAKE:** Of course! We can roast them by the campfire.

 **NARRATOR:** But Snuffy was still nervous about the dark. He didn't want to reveal his fear to the others.

Later, after the gang had finished eating delicious marshmallows and sang campfire songs, it was time for the airplanes to go to sleep.

 **BIG JAKE:** Time to go to sleep everyone.

 **JAY-JAY:** Why is Herky already asleep?

 **BIG JAKE:** I don't know. Those marshmallows probably tired him out.

 **NARRATOR:** Soon, all the airplanes were sound asleep.

But later that night, Snuffy had trouble sleeping. He was nervous that a big scary monster was coming after him.

Nervous, he taxied over to Herky, who was snoring, but very quietly.

 **SNUFFY:** Herky? Are you awake?

 **NARRATOR:** But Herky didn't answer. He was sound asleep, dreaming of all the wonderful nature that God had given him to see

Then, Jay-Jay opened his eyes, and noticed that Snuffy wasn't sleeping.

 **JAY-JAY:** Is everything alright?

 **SNUFFY:** Can I tell you something?

 **JAY-JAY:** What's the matter?

 **SNUFFY:** I have this really big fear of the dark, and I'm nervous that a big scary monster is after me.

 **NARRATOR:** Jay-Jay laughed.

 **JAY-JAY:** There are no big scary monsters! But there is nothing to fear of the dark.

 **SNUFFY:** Why is that?

 **JAY-JAY:** Look up at the stars. Remember how Herky told us earlier that the stars are like little twinkling lights in the sky?

 **NARRATOR:** Snuffy looked at the stars, and he smiled.

 **JAY-JAY:** And remember how Tracy told us that the moon was like a night-light?

 **SNUFFY:** I do! And since the stars are like little lights, and the moon is like a night-light, I think I'm over my fear of the dark!

 **NARRATOR:** Jay-Jay felt proud of himself, and Snuffy learned that everyone needs a little light to see at night. He also learned that God planted a moon, because he knows we need a night-light to see at night.


End file.
